Never A Doubt (vers 2)
by Mycky Wynora Channy
Summary: WARNING!! U/M story!!!! If Ya don't like them, then don't read!! If ya do like them, go ahead ^^ and plse review ^^
1. Chapter 1

Never A doubt  
By Wynora  
disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT. Satisfied??   
Notes: I've read this fiction agian, after I finished it, I just let it be and never even laid my eyes on it. Until, yesterday 02-13-'02, I almost started to scream!! A LOT of spellings errors, and poorly written, so I decided to rewrite it. Maybe it turned out better! 

  
Chapter 1  
**Love is hard and painful, your so weak for that person, you would do anything for the person you love. That person can have you wrapped around their finger, and play with you, like a toy. The person who you love can make you feel so good, can make you soooo happy, but can rip your heart into pieces. Love can't always be perfect, after you had loved someone. But somehow the love for that person was taken away, and you start to believe that life wil never be the same agian, that there is no such thing as true love, you just got to keep your head up, because that person is stil there, you just have to keep your head up and don't give up.**

  
A beautiful day in the DBZ land, Satan City was overcrowded with people trying to get a shade in the shadows in the city. Outside the city in to the forest, birds were singing their tune in the threes, colourful flowers were covering the landscapes, bees and butterfly were flying around them. The road that came out of the huge city directing it futher in to the forest was quite. Or at leas a qute little bunny who was about to cross the road thougt so. The bunny looked up and stood up on his two back paws, as looking for a safe moment to cross the road, nothing, it was safe. As the bunny crossed over and was in the middle of the way he heard something coming towards him with huge speed, the bunny jumped up and sprinted out of the way. The car passed the bunny by, scared the birds in the trees.   
Inside the car was a young blond haired girl, her beautiful face was covered with an growl filled with anger. Her once so beautiful blue eyes could shoot fyerballs out.  
Marron couldn' believe it, she never thougt that Trunks would choose Pan over her!!   
She rememberd what happend just a few seconds ago.   
*Flashback*  
"Hello?? Anyone here?" Marron came to visite Trunks, on his day off, she thougt to suprise Trunks on this bright sunny day they could go out and have lunch or have a picknic together.   
They've been dating for four months now, and she was soo in love with him, she knew that they were made for eachother.   
When she got there , she noticed that nobody was home, but she saw his coat that he was so proud at. He never left the house without it.   
Nobody was in the living room, ' He must be upstairs ' she thougt as she made her way upstairs.   
After a few steps upstairs, she was as quite as possible.   
She heard noises coming from his room.Getting closer to his door she took a peek inside, what she saw there was a sight she would never forget.  
Trunks was laying on his bed with only his boxers on, his back facing Marron, and what it might look like, he was making out with his pillow. She couldn't help but giggle a little bit, not to loud for Trunks to hear it. She kept on watching the show, Marron found it to amusing for her self. After a few seconds her bright looking eyes filled with amusement soon turned into a fear stroking look.   
Two fenimine hands were streaking his back! She leaned agianst the door to get a better look, but soon she leaned in to far and she lost her balcance as she felt to the ground in Trunks his room. (How imberrasing this was for her). Trunks got up startled by the noise she had made when Marron fel down. Marron got up and looked at Trunks with tears in her eyes. A she was looking at Trunks she saw the look on his face. She shook her head, she tried to breath, she tried to say something. Fineally she was abble to gaspe for some air.And she spoke ;" Trunks, why? And who? Who is she, please, tel me." Trunks got up, he felt sorry and regrated he had done this, Marron didn't deserve this. Revealing the girl who he had kissed, who he had cheaten on her with. As she saw the girl. Marron felt her heart litteraly break into millions of pieces.   
"Pan??" Pan looked down, and started to cry, "Marron, we didn't mean to hurt you!" Marron was crying to, but couldn't believe the words she just had said, suddenly she felt a rage of anger fill her "You, didn't mean to hurt me?? Well sorry to dissapoint you Pan, you just f*cking did!!" She turned around and ran down stairs, trying to meantain her crying. Leaving the busted lovers behind in the room.   
After a few seconds of silent Trunks grapped his pants and followed her downstairs, Marron was already outside as sticks her keys in the engnicion.   
"Marron wait, Marron?!!" Trunks yelled trying to put his pants on as he hopped outside. He jumped in front of the car. "Whe need to talk!". Marron shook her head "Trunks, what's there to talk about? You just did what every horny guy would do, grap the first best thing he can see, and f*ck it's ass off!!!" She yelld as she put the car in refurse and drove of, leaving Trunks dumbfounded behind.   
Pan came outside with her clothes on, "My Dende Trunks, what have we done?" She said while she stood next to Trunks. Trunks sighed and looked at Pan "I don't know, but we might have lost the bestest friend"   
*End of flasback*   
That must have happend a hour ago, Marron didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care either, just as far as her car could take her   
She drove futher into the forest, making turns and taking roads which she didn't know where it would take her.   
But at one point after driving for hours, he car broke down. "O come one, stupid car!!!!!!"she noticed that she was out fuel, she slamed her fists on the stiringwheel, agian and agian "For Kami's sake!!!!" She threw the door of her car open and stepped out of her car. She opend the trunk and to see if she would have a huge bottle or something to refil the tank, Nothing.   
Marron threw her hands up in frustation, "Now what?!!" She took a look around to see where she had brought herself. "Love can realy kill you!"she said as she saw where she was, in the middle of nowhere that was. She sighed and slid herself down on the ground, agianst her car, she wanted to scream all her frusstration out!!   
"First... Trunks and Pan and now....." she couldn't finish her senetence as she felt a rain drup fal down on her cheek and then one on her head which was followed by more and more drops.   
"O GREAT, JUST PERFECT, THANK YOU DENDE!!!!" Marron stood up and stepped into her car, to get some shelter from the rain, but it was an open canverible(how do you spell that??) and the car couldn't sart up so she couldn't get the roof over the car, getting more soaked she opend the car and ran into the forest to find shelter from under a tree.   
After running around for while, she couldn't find a tree that was big enough to hide away from the huge rainstorm "So many tree's but not even one tree is big enough to hide from a rain storm!!" As if Dende had heard her she saw a tree that was cut down, probaly from another rain storm and hole from the inside, she crawld in to opening she saw. And held herself tight, it was getting dark and cold. The rain wouldn't stop, as she was stiting there so alone and scared. Wondering how she got herself into this mess   
Thinking back on what happend, she wished she and Trunks never got together, than she wouldn't end up here in the middle of nowhere. She had never expected it from Trunks. But what hurt her the most, is that upbove al the hundred girls he could get, he had to have her bestfriend. And the other thing her best friend knew that she was with Trunks for four months and stil let him get away with her. 'Do they hate me so much? What in the world did she do, to diserve this?'  
She started to cry some more. What would become of her now? Where would she go from here? 'I'll never love a guy agian!'  
Meanwhile   
Trunks was running around his bedroom, he told Pan to leave, he needed to talk to Marron first.   
He had called her a few times, but there was no aswer, he knew she was trying to ignore him, but they had to confront it sooner or later, rather she wanted it or not.   
He knew that she didn't wanted to talk to him, a specialy after what she had said to him when she drove of.   
He sighed, what the hel was he to do now? He took of his clothes and went to bed.   
The next morning   
Bra was watching t.v in her p.j's eating cornflakes, the phone rang, yawning she cot up and aswered the phone. "Mushi mushi Vegeta Briefs recidence, Bra Briefs sp.."she got cut of by a panicking voice. "Bra!!! Do you know where Marron is, we can't find her anywhere!!" Bra tried to indentfy the voice, "Mr Krillen? No I don't know where she is, she didn't get hom yesterday?" she heard a long sigh on the other side of the phone, "No she didn't, or else I wouldn't cal now would I?" Bra slapped her head feeling stupid.   
"Look Bra, didn't she spend the night at .....Trunks?!!"Krillen said a little frustrated. Bra thougt for a second, "No Trunks went to bed early and I'm sure that there was no girl with him!" Krillen got more hysterical, "She would never leave without letting us know, we got to look for her!!" Bra nodded her head, "Okay, i'll aks Trunks and the Son family to look for her, I mean she would be to scared to go to the mal by herself, so this is kind a fishy" she said, "Thank you Bra, send them al to Master Roshi's island!!"and with that he hang up. Krillen turned around to his wife, "Their on their way here." 18 crossed her arms,'Marron, where the hell are you?'   
End of chapter one   
Wel how do ya like it so far? Let me know by mailing me or sign the questbook!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Never A Doubt  
By Wynora

  
Chapter 2  
The sun came up, shinging troug the trees  
In a hollow tree that was once standing gracefully next to his relatives, was blown to the ground by a storm that happend a few years ago.  
The only bright spot right now in the tree was something gold reflected in the sunshine, a blond strain of hair reflected the sunlight.   
Marron had fallen asleep, lying there cold and hungry she slowly woke up.  
Forgetting for a while where she was, she got startled by hearing the songs of the birds in the trees. She got up and crawled out of the hollow old tree. She stood up looking around, "O Dende, how far did I go into this stupid forest?!! And from which direction did I come from?"   
She felt a migraine coming up, and her stomack growled, she hadn't eaten yesterday, "Man Trunks, what the hel did you do to me!!" she wined and jumped up and down with frustration.   
She stopped jumping up and down when she heard a someone laugh softley from behind her. Stopping dead in her tracks Marron was to afraid to turn around and see who this guy was.   
Breaking out in sweat, 'No, don't let it be a native man, who is looking for someone to rapp, or something!!' she pleaded. The man coughed behind her, "You don't have to be afraid of me, turn around."   
His voice sounded so reassuring, she immediate felt safe. 'No Marron, you can't trust a guy who has a voice who sounds like that, it could be be a trick that a serial killer always uses!!' She shrugged her head and didn't move on inch.  
The strange man shaked his head, he took a few steps towards Marron. "Realy, you don't have to fear me, I mean you no harm."  
'Look Marron, if he is an native, you can't run from him, he would know this forest like the back of his hand, just turn around.' the man stood a few steps away from her. Smiling, he found it amusing, how girls, like her, end up here in this forest.   
Marron turned around to face the man, expecting to find an ugly native or a serial killer, waiting for a perfect time to kill her. Instead, she found two dark eyes gazing into hers. She blinked a few times, 'Well, he doesn't look like a native!'   
The man had a dark tint, and a wel build body, he was weaing jeans and a loose shirt, broad shoulders. With beautiful brown eyes. 'He doesn't look bad at al!!' The man looked at her and smiled, she was beautiful. her long blond hair was hanging around her beautiful face, even thoug her face was dirty and her hair was muddy, but throug al that he could see her beauty was shinning throug.   
Marron smiled, catching herself in the moment, knowing that both were staring at eachother, she maneged to say something "H-hi" the man responded "Hi" he took another look at her, "You want to go home?" Marron smiled hoping he would take her home, she nodded. "I can take you home you know, you just have to trust me." After a moment of silent the man asked agian "Do you trust me?" Marron took a deep breath and nodded.  
"I'll introduce myself, i'm Uubu" Marron looked up, 'that name sounds familiar, wait a minute, the boy at the tournement, I was fourteen, the boy uncle Goku left with, to train him. His name is Uubu to!!' "Wait a minute!!" Marron yelled, "Do you have a mentor that goed by the name of Son Goku?!" She asked him, Uubu was startled. 'How does she know that?' "Yeah I have" Uubu replied. "Thank Dende!!" Marron raised her hands and ran towards him and threw her hands around his neck. Startled by her sudden move al Uubu could do was freeze.  
Marron let go and asked "You can fly can't you??!!" Uubu didn't know what was going on "Err, what's going on? Who are you?" Marron laughed "Ofcourse you don't remember me, i'm Marron, the daughter of Krillen and 18, Krillen is Goku's best friend, they go back years, we met 14 years ago." Uubu trying to keep up what she just blurded out, thougt back, back to the day that had changed his life. He met Goku, he remembered his family and friends he had met that same day, he remebered a little blue haired girl with a white with red dotd dress on, and a girl with blond hair and pig tails, "O yeah, I remember you, you were wearing a pink dress and had pig tails in your hair."  
Marron nodded. "Than I have a qeustion for you, how did you end up here?" Uubu asked a bit comfused.  
"It's a long story, I can tel you maybe some other time, first I would like you to take me home, before my mother destroys a city and my father kills the person who got me here in the first place!!"   
Uubu smiled "May I?" he asked as he scooped her up and flew of.  
Bra had called everyone after she was on the Phone with Krillen, everyone was at Master Roshi's island, even Vegeta, but that was because Bulma and Bra had forced him.   
While everybody was talking about wher Marron could be, Trunks was standing outside. 'She never got home?' "Trunks?" He heard Pan's voice, it ran a shiver down his spine, he loved her, he realy loved Pan, he didn't know how he could do this to Marron, but he didn't feel the same thing t for Marron as he did for Pan. There was no logical explanation to it, and still, it didn't give him a good reason to do what he did. What happend yesterday wasn't planned, not by Pan or him, they were led by instinct, forgetting the concequinces that would happen.  
"Trunks?" Pan reapeted. Startled he turned his head a slight to her direction. Pan stood next to him "She is okay, I just know it." she said feeling quilty.  
Trunks nodded. "I know she is."   
"Look, we'll have to search the mal, the whole city and...." Krillen wanted to speak futher but got interupted by Goku who yelled "Uubu!! He is on his way here!!" everybody got up to look out of the window, wih Goku going outside.  
As Uubu landed everybody's eyes lid up when they saw the girl he ws carrying. "Marron!!" Krillen yelled, he ran outside, with 18 on his tail  
Pan and Trunks stood still at the spot where they were standing, both of them relieved to see Marron in one piece.  
Uubu put Marron down and as soon as he let go of her Krillen and 18 were al over her. "Marron where were you, I thougt I was going crazy!!" 18 said while she was hugging Marron as if she hadn't seen her daughter for years.  
"Mom! I need to breath!!" Marron practicly yelled, 18 let her go , "O Dende, your covered with mud!!" Krillen was just as happy as 18, but he looked at Uubu, his eyes threatning him.  
"Where were you Marron?" ChiChi asked, everyone was standing outside.  
Marron looked around and saw Pan and Trunks standing a little far away from the crowd. Unsure what to tel them, if she told them the thruth, they would probaly kill Trunks and lock Pan up for a while. She looked at Uubu, who was looking at her like the rest of the gang, 'He doesn't know either, he only found me.'  
"It was realy stupid, haha, yesterday I had an open canvernible in an capsule with me and decided to take a ride on that beautiful day, I quess I got lost track of time and wel, I ran out fuel in the middle of no where. I was on a road which was surrounded by a **very** large forest." she looked at Pan and Trunks who listend at her with a lot of atention. "And it was getting dark and it started to rain, so I ran into the forest and found a hollow three that was blown over, probaly by another storm and I crawled inside, and fel asleep. Next morning I woke up and Uubu found me and brought me back home!" finished, everybody was staring at her, she got nervous, "Well...that could happen to anyone!" Bulma said after a long silence.  
Marron nodded, "Stupid huh, but don't worry it wont happen to me agian!" she said as she looked at Trunks and Pan. Trunks and Pan didn't know what to do. They just looked at her 'Why didn't she tel the truth?' Trunks wondered.

  
Chapter 2, finished!! Send me your comments or sign the G book!! 


	3. Chappie 3

Never a Doubt  
By Wynora   
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT, man!! Saying this is breaking my heart!!!   
Notes: Well, chapter three quys!! Hope ya'll like it!! ^_^ 

  
Chapter 3   
Marron was still nervous, the way how her father was looking at Uubu, as if it was al his fault. "Well, I should say Trunks!! I thougt you would be with your girlfriend on your day off!!" Bulma said. Trunks head faced down on the ground, "I was busy mom." he quikly added. Marron looked at Pan and Trunks with digust, 'Yeah busy with nealing her!!' "Well, big bro, you should hug her!!! Your her boyfriend, she was missing, aren't you glad to see her?" Bra said, as Trunks head shot up, he walked towards Marron and gave her a hug "I'm glad you back Marron" he wispered, Marron wanted to push him away and kick his but! But if she would want to do that, it wouldn't work anyway.  
She gently pushed him away, "I need to take a bath and have to eat something." and she stepped in her house and went to the bathroom, everybody's eyes following her. When she was in the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror, a tear felt down her cheek, "Man, this realy bites!!" as she filled the bathtub she undressed herself, not caring if Master Roshi could be hiding in the bathroom or Oolong for that matter, she laid herself down in the bathtub. Took a long sigh and closed her eyes.   
After Marron just had left, everybody looked at Trunks, "Dude, what did you do to her?" Goten asked his bestfriend, while everybody's eyes were looking at him.  
He faced his head on the ground agian, 'Trunks, it's now or never, you tell them now, there's nothing wrong with loving someone,' he turned around to see Pan, she looked at him with questionable eyes, 'I realy love her, and I need her, there's no doubt to that, don't care what the world will say. I don't care if Gohan kills me, the only thing I will be worrying about is Marron. It's over, for her, and for me.' Goten got impatient, Marron was one of his best friends, he would do almost anything for Marron. "I'm in love,..." he walked to Pan and took her hand, "with Pan, and Marron knows that."   
Pan smiled and looked back at him, her eyes filled with love, Trunks smiled back at her, but the smile changed quickly when he felt someone's ki fly up.  
"Pan, have to go now!!" Trunks said as he wanted to fly of, but someone helt onto his legs and pulled him back down. Trunks felt to the ground "Your in love with my daughter??!!"   
Marron woke up from the yelling and creaming that came outside, she quickly washed her hair, and dried of put on some clean clothes and ran down stairs. Outside, she saw Trunks trying to fly of but got pulled back by Gohan, and her father ran towards Trunks, flew up, and punched him in the face, "You hurt my daughter you big jerk!!!".  
What a scene, Pan was hitting Gohan on the arm, yelling "DADDY LET HIM GO!!" while 18 was cheering at Krillen as the others where looking with ameze, Vegeta just stood there with his arms crossed.  
Marron was shocked and slowly took a few steps back inside, she ran as quick as she could to her room, in her room she let herself fall down on her bed, an cried her eyes out. Uubu had seen her when she came outside and seen her get back into the house, he followed her inside he sensed her ki upstairs.  
Marron was sitting on her bed, staring out of the window. Uubu stood in her doorway, "You okay?" he asked. Marron shaked her head "Ha...no!". Another tear drop fel down her cheek, "You've ever been in love??" she asked him.  
Uubu shrugged his shoulders, "I've always loved one girl"  
Marron looked up "Realy? She loves you?" Uubu walked to her bed and sat down next to her. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I mean, she doesn't see me, she only sees the guys who hunt." Marron looked at him odly "Hunt??" Uubu nodded "She's the most beautifulst girl in our tribe, but you see, i'm not a hunter but kind of a soldier,...the only soldier" Uubu sighed as he continued, "And wel, we don't have to fight anymore, because wel we are one of the few tribes left, and the other tribes have seen my power, so they are to afraid to fight agianst us. And wel, she doesn't look at me the way she looks at the hunters." after he was finished Marron laid her head on his shoulder. "Love sucks doesn't it??" she asked him. Uubu nodded.  
Trunks was getting beat up by Krillen and Gohan, 18 was still cheering and Pan was still screaming at her father.  
Vegeta couldn't stand it anymore, his son was getting beat up by a human and the son of a third class warrior. He ran towards Gohan, hit his lights out, and pucnhed Krillen so hard that Krillen flew of and ended up in the sea.  
He looked at his son, "Your so weak, tommorrow we'll be training in the gravity room." Trunks sighed as Pan ran to him and kneeled by his side, "You okay?"she asked him while she held him in her arms.  
Bulma sighed "Well, ChiChi, we better cancel the picknick we've planned for tommorrow!" ChiChi eyes widend "No!! I'm not planning to cancel the picknick!! I'm already prepared." ChiChi wined, "Picknick is still on!!" she yelled, Bulma backed of, "Okay, it's still on!!" she said quickly.  
**End Chapter Three**

  
Wel that's it for chapter three, hope ya liked it, i'm busy with the fourth chapter in meanwhile send me you comments or sign the questbook 


	4. Chappie 4

Never A Doubt  
By Wynora 

  
Last time in chapter Three: Trunks told everybody that he was in love with Pan, Gohan and Krillen got angry and started to beat him up. Marron and Uubu were upstairs. Both talking about their messed up love life they both had. 

  
Chapter 4  
The two young humans were sitting on the ground facing the window and listening to the noise that was playing outside. Both not saying a word, both were captured in their thougts.   
'What now?? What am I suppose to do, it's embarrassing, your two best friends have cheated you on; they tore my heart out of my chest. Like it was nothing!!! They don't care about me, if they did they would never do this to me!!!' She sniffed and felt tears forming in her eyes.   
Uubu noticed and sighed, he didn't know Marron, but he did know, that she of all people did not deserve this!  
*~*~*+*~*~*  
Gohan got up after he got hit by Vegeta, he glared at Vegeta and then his daughter with that, purple son if a b*tch (a/n: no offense Bulma!!)  
Videl rushed over to her husband, and stopped him from going to Trunks and beat him up again, "Gohan its no use. They are in love, and nothing can stop that. And if you insist in going further you might loose your daughter." Gohan sighed, he was still mad, but he knew his wife was right.  
Krillen flew back on the beach, "Now what the hell did you do that for Vegeta, you would do the same thing as me, if it happened to Bra??!!"   
Vegeta just crossed his arms, and said nothing.   
Krillen stepped futher on to the beach. He saw Trunks getting up with the help of Pan. He greeted his teeth. And clenched his fists.  
*~*~*+*~*~*  
Uubu looked at Marron's sleeping form, she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. 'She's beautiful.' He said to himself, smiling. He tried not to move so Marron would not wake up.   
Only Marron did wake up, she opened her eyes a little, "Uubu??" her soft voice called.   
"Yes?" His strong male, but yet gentle and soft voice said.   
"Thank you, for getting me out of there. You're a real good friend." She said, not moving her head, somehow, she liked being around him.   
"Your welcome." He laid his head on hers, loving the smell of her hair.   
Both closed their eyes, and drifted of to dreamland, where everything was perfect.   
*~*~*+*~*~*  
Krillen still stood at the same spot. He was about to get ready to charge at him, but Goku stopped him. "Krillen, it's best if you would just talk about it with him. Killing him will do you no good. And he might fight back, this time, who knows, you wont be so lucky." Goku warned, although he knew that Trunks would not fight back, Goku knew he was a good guy, Trunks didn't want this to happen either. But it did.   
Krillen took a deep breath, "He hurt my daughter," Goku nodded, "I know, but your daughter is old enough to get out of this alone, she's not a little girl anymore."   
With a tint of pain in his heart, after hearing Goku's words, 'But she will always stay my little girl.'   
"Well, we have to go Goku, I want to prepare for diner and for the picnic." ChiChi said. Goku nodded and smiled, he was getting hungry.  
"O wait," Goku said, "Chi? Is it okay if I invite Uubu?" he asked, ChiChi nodded, "Sure it is, the more the merrier!"   
Goku smiled and ran into the house. He walked up the stairs following Uubu's ki . He opened Marrons bedroom door, and saw the two sitting there. Smirking he stood next to Uubu, kneeled down and put his hand on Uubu's other shoulder. Uubu woke up and saw Goku smiling.   
"What??" Uubu asked, noticing Goku's smirk. "Nothing! I was just wondering if you would like to come to the picnic my wife is having tomorrow, everybody will be there, including Marron!"   
Uubu couldn't help but blush at the whole scene he was in. Uubu would love to go to the picnic; he always was wondering where and whom his mentor and idol was living.   
"Sure, I'll be there!" Goku nodded and got up, "Well seeya tomorrow!!" And he left.   
*~*~*+*~*~*  
Marron woke up, thinking she was sitting next to Uubu. Only to realize that she was lying in her bed, and Uubu was gone. She looked outside and noticed it was getting darker; she sat up and smelled the smell of her mothers cooking. In a second she got up and ran downstairs, she hadn't eaten in almost two days.   
Her mother, who stood there looking proud at the dinner she had prepared, greeted her.   
"I was wondering when you were getting out of that bed of yours!!" She said with a smiled on her face. This was the face only she and Krillen were ever going to see of 18. The soft and kind face of 18. You'd never think that this woman was once a machine set out to kill innocents.   
Marron smiled, "I fell asleep" she said and sat down at the table. Krillen stepped into the kitchen, followed by the old pervert and pig.   
Everybody took their seat and started to eat.   
"Mom, daddy? Did you see Uubu leave?" 18 and Krillen looked up, "I thought he was already gone right after he got you home."   
"No, when you and Gohan started to beat Trunks up, he went to my room." Krillen almost spit out his food. "He did what?!!!"   
"Well, he wanted to comfort me. Actually I was hoping you would do that dad, but instead of that you decided to beat the crap out of Trunks. He wouldn't fight back because, he knew that he deserved it!!" she couldn't believe she was actually trying to help Trunks out, she was the victim, he wasn't. But she didn't say another word.  
Krillen sighed, "I'm sorry, I know Trunks didn't mean this, he is a good kid. But you are my daughter. And I will not let anything happen to you." Marron smiled. "I know."   
"So Uubu didn't do anything more, he just came to your room to cheer you up?" 18 asked with an odd look on her face. She didn't know Uubu, but did know that Uubu wasn't the kind of guy who would do things like that, in fact he wouldn't do anything, he is to shy for that.   
Marron nodded and refilled her plate with some more food.   
18 looked at Krillen and Krillen just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, Marron everybody will be at the picnic tomorrow."   
Marron felt herself getting sick again, thinking about the thought that she had to face Trunks and Pan again was nagging her.   
"But don't worry, Bra will be there and Goten, ow, and Uubu." 18 said trying to cheer her daughter up.   
Marron didn't want to go, but knew that she had to. She didn't want to dissapoint ChiChi. And she knew she had to face Trunks and Pan soon anyway.   
She nodded. "I'll go."  
*~*~*+*~*~*

  
End of Chapter four  
You like it, hate it??? Well, let me know by signing the gbook or by mailing me 


	5. Chappie 5

Never A doubt  
By Wynora

  
Chapter 5  
After an heavy sigh, Marron got up. Throwing the bedcovers of her, she slowly got out of bed.   
She left her bedroom and headed to the bathroom, first checking if Oolong and Master Roshi weren't there, it became an every morning routine.   
The coast was clear, turning the shower on and grabbing some towels and her bathrobe she got under. With another heavy sigh, she let the cold water stream over her body, waking herself up completely.   
Today was that picnic! They had been having a picnic ever since Goku first had mystyrious disappeared and months later came back.   
ChiChi always felt like they should celebrate that, and they did, no evil, nor danger has ever threaten the world ever since Evil Shenlong was defeated.   
The Dragonballs were gone, although Marron would love to have the Dragonballs right now. Her two wishes would be, 'Turn back time, four months to be exact, the day when Trunks confessed his love to me. And the other wish would be; make him love me, and only me forever!!'   
A small smile appeared upon her lips, 'Yes, if only……. But then again, even if the dragonballs would still be here. I would probably not use them. I know that Pan had hurt me, and I know that she is fully aware of that. But she didn't mean to.. she's not that kind of a girl who would do that. Pan is to much like her father, uncle and grandfather… they are to kind in their hearts.'   
Taking the bottle shampoo of the shelve she thought about the picnic.   
'What will happen?? Will daddy attack Trunks again, or will Gohan??? And how in the world can I face Trunks and Pan?? I don't want to talk to them!! Not yet any way, what do they think??!!! That I can step over the fact that he cheated on me with my best friend??! No way!!! This will take a while for me to get over.'   
Washing out the last bit of shampoo in her hair she stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel she wrapped around her body. She stood in front of the mirror, with her hand she cleared the damp of the mirror, that came on it while she was taking her shower.   
Finally seeing her face she stared at herself. Standing there for a while, thinking, about well, nothing.   
She took her bathrobe and put it on. She stepped out of the bathroom and in went into her bedroom, preparing herself for the picnic.   
~*~*~*+*~*~*~   
"UUBU??!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING??!!" A woman yelled at her son, holding up a screaming baby, "I am going to a picnic Goku's wife organized, I'll be back tonight!!" Uubu yelled while flying up and waving at his mother, who simply nodded. Landing in the Son's frontyard Uubu's eyes wandered around. Vegeta's family had already arrived. Bulma, ChiChi and Videl were chatting happily while carrying the food for the picnic to the large table.   
Vegeta, Goku and Gohan were laughing about something, well, only Goku and Gohan was. Vegeta did smirk.   
Turning around Uubu got startled by a blue haired and blue eyed young woman who was standing a few inches away from him.   
"Hey Uub!!! You don't mind me calling ya Uub now do you??" Uubu silently nodded his head no. Bra smiled, "Well, good!!! You care to join me, Pan, Goten and my brother. I don't think that talk my father is having with Goku and Gohan is that interresting." Uubu took a quick look at Goku and then back at Bra, "Uum sure!"   
"Great!!!" Bra took his arm and practicly dragged Uubu with her to where the others were standing.   
Watching his sister dragging Uubu with her to their direction, Trunks sighed. "Well, he is one of the nicest persons around. He doesn't hate people, except for me!!" he said.   
"Well, can't say you didn't deserve it, Marron has been part of the gang to! Everybody cares deeply about her and you just hurt her feelings. Along with my dearest niece." Goten said while glancing at Pan who was starring at the ground. Feeling very guilty.   
"You two will have to work together to get everyone's faith back." Goten wanted to say a lot more, but by then Bra had already arrived with Uubu by her side.   
"Hey guys, lookie at what I found!" Bra said cheerfully.   
"Hey Uub, how are you doing ey??" Goten asked while getting up and throwing each of his arms around Uubu and Bra.   
Bra blushed lightly, looking at Goten, 'Dende he smells so good!!!' she screamed inside her head. Soon enough she shaped a bright red colour on her face.   
"Bra Briefs are you blushing??" Marron's voice popped up out of nowhere.   
Bra looked around and saw Marron standing behind Pan and Trunks. 'Hmm she probably took a walk around the house.' Bra thought. She noticed that fortunately all the attention was drawn to Marron instead to herself. She quickly ran over to Marron and gave her a hug.   
"Hey girl, and how are you doing. Besides that other thing that happened??" She said while her head was pointing at her brother and best friend.   
Marron smiled, "I'm ok. Thanks for asking" she saw Trunks getting up, 'Ulgh!! Why wont he stop showing that look upon his face!!!' turning her gaze to Pan. Pan was starring at the ground that was under Marron's feet, probably trying to avoid Marron.   
"Well, Bra, Pan, your mothers asked me to pick you two up, they need help in the kitchen." The two other girls nodded and followed Marron in to the Son's house hold.   
There the ladies of the Z gangs were chatting away in the kitchen, preparing food for there husbands. Everyone looked up when they saw the younger generation girls come in.   
"ahh Bra you're here could you help me with bringing this to the table ouside??"   
ChiChi said while she was pointing at the huge scale filled with fruit and vegetables. "Uum sure!" Bra said while looking at the scale with huge eyes.   
After ChiChi and Bra left with the scale Bulma sighed, "Ok, so now we can talk to you two!!" Bulma said while turning to the other two girls.   
"Huh?? Why?" Marron asked.   
Rolling her eyes her mother took a few steps into Marron and Pan's direction. "Marron, you and Pan go back for years, and we have seen you grow up together and we've seen your friendship growing tighter. Now something like this happened, which is a very bad thing. And it's destroying your friendship!!"   
Marron's eyes widend, 'What the??'   
"What Juuhachigou is trying to tell you is that, this has to be talked out." Videl said.   
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??!!!" Marron shouted at the elder ladies, scaring Pan and the others.   
"I MEAN, THIS HAPPENED TWO DAYS AGO!!" Pausing she looked at her mother and her so called best friend.   
"She hurt my feelings, only two days ago, together with the man I loved and now you want me to sit down and just talk about it??! She is not my friend anymore!!!" throwing her hands up in the air hysterics.   
"Marron…" her mother tried to interferne, "Mom, don't, not now!! Not here!" with that she stormed towards the door. Stopping for a second in the doorway, she turned around and faced Pan, "I don't want to see you ever again." She said calmy, Pan felt tears trying to burst their way out. Marron left and ran into the forest   
Running faster, she heard someone calling for her. Not turning around, she just kept on running.  
Juuhachigou ran out of the house, sighing. 'Man this is going to wrong way, I've handled fights, but not fights like these.'  
Pan soon enough joined her side, "We got to go after her!!" she yelled, she wanted to get ready and jump up in to the air, but Juuhachigou stopped her.  
"Right now, all she needs is a friend, and she just made a good friend yesterday."   
Looking around, Pan knew exactly what Juuhachigou was talking about. "Uubu." Pan sighed.   
~*+*~*+*~*+*~  
Marron couldn't run anymore, and she knew who was following her, so she stopped and sank down to the ground with her back against the tree. Covering her face with her hands, two feet landed right in front of her.   
Not looking up, already knowing who it is… he sat down opposite of her.   
"What happened?" he asked softly. Letting out a soft sob, she looked at him straight into his eyes. "My mother… she can be sooo stupid sometimes!!!" she yelled. Uubu didn't take his eyes of off her. "She… she thinks I should sit down in the same room with Pan and Trunks and talk with them, man, this happened to me two days ago and now she expects me to just be calm?!"   
Uubu sighed, this was going to take a while for Marron to get over it.   
He sighed, what can he do to help her? 'Just be there for her.' He told himself.   
~*+*~*+*~*+*~   
one Month has passed by.   
We are taken to a beach, a nice gloomy night. The sunset was perfect reflecting on the ocean.   
Water splattered against a rocky cliff. You could see two human figures sitting there on the cliff. Some laughs were heard.   
Marron and Uubu were sitting together under a blanket, watching the sunset and laughing and talking together.   
"We should head back to Master Roshi's Island now. I'm getting hungry." Marron said while she held the blanket closer to her to give her warmth.   
Uubu sighed, "ok." Getting up he took the blanket under his arm. Marron stood up as well, she wrapped her arms around his neck as Uubu wrapped his free arm around her waist. A silent moment they looked into each others eyes.   
Uubu looked up and took off into the gloomy sky.   
Landing on the island, Marron smiled as she give Uubu a quick peck on the cheek "Thanks !"   
Uubu just smiled as she took off and stepped inside.  
It was getting darker and Uubu flew up. For the last two weeks, his feelings for Marron was growing each day he saw her.   
'This is not going great Uubu!!' Al he ever wanted was to be there for her, to help her. Then they could be friends and they both would be happy. He wasn't planning to develop feelings more then friendship!!

  
~*+*~*+*~*+*~  
End of Chapter 5  
You like it, hate it??? Well, let me know by signing the gbook or mailing me ^_^ 


End file.
